Recuerdos Amargos
by Valsed
Summary: Siente que el amor se le ha ido, y busca refugio en otros brazos logra reconoce su error, pero no es tan facil solucionar las cosas como parecen. Yaoi 03X04 –Terminado–
1. Capitulo 1

**Recuerdos Amargos**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre, mención de HeeroXDuo.

««»»

««»»

Miraba por el ventanal de su escritorio, estaba recargado en la pared, su rostro húmedo y sus ojos rojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que en ese momento sentía, su corazón le pedía olvidar, que dejara de recordar aquello que tanto le oprimía, pero le era imposible hacerlo, su propia razón le decía lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo, todo le recordaba su amargura.

ζ ««»» ζ

_Después de varios días de estar pensando, consiguió el suficiente valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, ahí estaba frente al circo, sentía algo de miedo, pero no podía seguir postergándolo, encamino a la parte trasera, donde sabia que estaría. Ahí lo encontró ocupado con los animales, dejo que sus ojos se admiraran al verlo, ese porte que tanto le encantaba; dio algunos pasos decididos, pero se detuvo dejando derramar algunas lágrimas al ver como una chica que no conocía, se acercaba a Trowa y le daba un apasionado beso. Regreso sobre sus pasos, sintiendo romperse sus ilusiones._

ζ ««»» ζ

Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordarlo, aun le dolía sabes que nunca seria correspondido. Pero no se había dejado vencer, y trato de olvidarlo, pero no entendió en ese momento el error que cometió al aceptar a la primera persona que le mostró cariño.

ζ ««»» ζ

_-buenos días Quatre-_

_-buenos días Shigumi, como has estado?-_

_-muy bien, y por lo visto tu también- la mirada con que le había dicho eso lo sonrojo._

_Ambos estaban en la sala de la mansión de Quatre, habían quedado de salir juntos. Shigumi se acerco a Quatre para besarlo._

_-a donde iremos esta vez?- pregunto al chico de cabello corto de castaño claro y ojos miel_

_-mm, no se, estas solo?-_

_-si por que?-_

_-por que no vemos una película?- abrazo al rubio por la cintura_

_-ah, si quieres- se sintió nervioso, aunque no sabia porque, llevaban algunos días saliendo como pareja, y ya antes lo había abrazado, pero esa vez tal gesto de afecto le incomodo._

_-ven, vamos a sentarnos- lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó cerca de él_

_-qué... qué película quieres ver?- pregunto nervioso_

_-mm, no estoy seguro- contesto mientras acercaba aun mas a Quatre con un nuevo abrazo y le daba un beso en la boca, forzándolo a abrirla_

_-estas muy eh, cariñoso hoy, no crees?- comento al romper el beso_

_-es que tú me pones así- beso varias veces el blanco cuello del árabe_

_-espera, no íbamos a ver una película?-_

_-no, mejor hacemos algo mucho mejor-, empujo suavemente a Quatre para recostarlo en el sillón, y quedar encima._

_-espera Shigumi-_

_-qué Quatre?, no me digas que no quieres hacerlo?- había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa_

_-es que es muy pronto no te parece-_

_-no me quieres?-_

_-si, pero es muy rápido- estaba ya muy nervioso, pero no quería hacer algo mas ya que no deseaba hacerlo enojar._

_-vamos Quatre, te prometo que te gustara- sus manos jugaban acariciando al árabe_

_-no Shigumi- desesperado lo empujo para quitárselo de encima, quedando ambos sentados_

_-qué Quatre?, no me vengas con puritanismo- dijo con enojo_

_-sabes, creo que esto no va a funcionar, mejor terminemos- no le habían gustado esas palabras al castaño_

_-perdóname- dijo con tristeza -no quería molestarte, pero es que eres tan bello que no me resistí- se justifico acariciando tiernamente la mejilla del rubio._

_-esta bien- contesto al ver su cara triste, aunque no muy convencido_

_-gracias Quatre- se acerco par darle un beso apasionado, el beso se alargo, y las manos de castaño comenzaron a recorrer el pecho descubierto del rubio._

_Quatre al sentir el contacto, rompió el beso y lo quito para levantarse. -sera mejor que te vayas- dijo con fuerzas a pesar de la respiración entrecortada_

_-pero Quatre-_

_-sal ahora mismo-_

_-bien, si así lo quieres lo haré, pero entre nosotros todo termino-_

_-bien-_

_-bien- Shigumi salió enojado._

_Quatre volvió a sentarse en el sofá, llorando con triste por la actitud de quien fuera su pareja._

ζ ««»» ζ

Recordaba lo bien que se la había pasado con él antes de ese día, no sabia si era lo correcto o no, pero en ese momento todo su ser le había dicho que alejarlo era lo mejor; la misma situación se presento otras 3 veces, un noviazgo corto muy agradable y después todos querían lo mismo; pero Quatre nunca se entregaría si no amaba a esa persona, y es que su corazón a pesar de todo aun amaba a un imposible.

Su corazón pálpito con fuerzas cuando lo volvió a ver, recordaba como sucedió todo.

ζ ««»» ζ

_-Saren, ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo-_

_-vamos Quatre, te gustara-_

_-ya te dije que no-_

_-no?, si bien que me rogabas para que te hiciera caso-_

_-que?- pregunto con indignación -yo jamas hice eso-_

_-si como no, de seguro ya has estado con otros- estaba encima sujetándole las muñecas y dándole varios besos en su cuello_

_-te pido por ultima vez que te quites- ambos estaban en el piso_

_-sino que?- bajo su mano a la entrepierna de Quatre, provocando que este se indignara._

_-esto- y con un movimiento de sus piernas empujo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, provocando que girara sobre si mismo y azotara su espalda contra el suelo._

_Quatre se levanto rápidamente -lárgate ahora mismo- ordeno_

_-maldito, no me iré de aquí hasta obtener lo que quiero, crees que no se lo que eres- le levanto y en su camino tomo florero, y se lanzo hacia el rubio. Quatre se sorprendió ante la actitud de quien fuera su novio, y no vio la amenaza a tiempo._

_Estaba listo para el golpe, pero nunca llego, una mano sujetaba el brazo de Saren -quién eres tu?- dijo con enojo_

_-Trowa?- dijo Quatre con alegría_

_-Quatre estas bien?- pregunto Duo quien se le acerco_

_Al escucharlo se dio cuenta de los recién llegados -chicos-_

_-sera mejor que sueltes eso- advirtió Trowa_

_-si?, y quien te crees que eres?-, no recibió respuesta_

_Pero un fuerte dolor en su brazo le hizo hincarse, provocando que soltara el florero. -lárgate- ordeno Trowa_

_Pero Saren no se intimido, -no se porque te pones así Quatre, todo el mundo lo sabes- el rubio lo miro con furia, al pelirrojo no le importo, Heero también se acerco para encararlo, el pelirrojo al ver la desventaja huyo de ahí._

_-y ese quien era?- pregunto Duo_

_-mi ahora exnovio- suspiro con tristeza -gracias- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá_

_-seguro estas bien?-_

_-si, es solo que...- levanto la vista hacia el techo, no quería que ellos supieran que su vida amorosa era un desastre -que mal educado soy, no les he ofrecido nada, tomen asiento, en un momento ordeno que traigan algo-_

_Salió de ahí huyendo de la respuesta que les daría, recargándose en una de las paredes dejo derramar algunas lagrimas de tristeza y coraje. Una vez mas tranquilo regreso -hace tiempo que no venían a visitarme y ahora son los tres quienes llegan, que ha pasado?-'_

_-pues te diré Quatre, es algo difícil de explicar- dijo Duo con voz de misterio -fue pura coincidencia- agrego con una sonrisa_

_-baka- agrego Heero_

_-oh vamos Heero, no seas tan serio-_

_-mj-_

_-tan expresivo como siempre, pero como te decía Quatre, fue pura coincidencia, Heero llego a mi casa, sin explicación aparente y como las conversaciones eran tan fluidas- dijo con sarcasmo -decidimos venir a verte solo para visitarte, y por el hecho de que- cambio el tono de voz- me acabe mi dinero antes de tiempo y nos quedamos sin comer-_

_-se lo dije-_

_-vamos Heero el que tu vengas de visitas es motivo de celebrar- comento viéndolo fijamente a los ojo, -bueno como te decía nos quedamos sin dinero así que decidimos venir a verte y aprovechar estos días para convivir como amigos, y sobre Trowa, nos lo encontramos en el camino y lo trajimos, aunque te diré que no puso mucha resistencia, creo que de todos modos venia para acá-_

_-así es Trowa?- pregunto el rubio_

_-si, el circo estaba en la colonia y no hay mucho trabajo, así que decidí venir a verlos-, Quatre entendió que hablaba en plural._

_-bueno solo falta Wufei-_

_-no creo que venga, esta fuera de la colonia, con los prevents-_

_-que lastima, pero bueno que hay de cenar?-_

_-no cambias-_

_-quieres que cambie Heero?- dijo con falsa tristeza_

_-baka-_

_-ya lo sabia- comento alegremente -vayamos al comedor-_

_-Trowa te quedaras también?-_

_-si-_

_-que bien, mandare a arreglarles unas habitaciones, en lo que traen la comida-_

_Ya en su habitación Quatre, terminaba de bañarse, se sentía sucio por lo sucedido con Saren, su corazón estaba triste y a la vez avergonzado, por haber sido visto en esa situación por sus amigos y por no saber como se lo tomarían ellos. Pero mas temía que Trowa se llevara una mala imagen de él, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ser correspondido pero no deseaba perderlo como amigo y menos por ese tipo de cosas._

ζ ««»» ζ

Aun lo recordaba, Shigumi había contado a todo el mundo que ambos lo habían hecho, y todo porque así lo había pedido, hizo creer a todo el mundo que era un fácil y que se excitaba fácilmente. Por eso es que todos se le acercaban para lo mismo, sin importarles conocerlo antes. Eso había causado problemas con algunos empresarios y socios, pero había gente que lo conocía bien y desmentías las palabras de Shigumi, pero por desgracia hay quienes solo creen lo que les conviene.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio tomo algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo había puesto ahí desde antes, ya lo tenia todo planeado, giro su silla para seguir viendo por el ventanal. Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron a su rostro cuando su corazón se ilusiono.

ζ ««»» ζ

_-buenos días Quatre- qué? ya te vas?-_

_-si Duo, tengo que estar pendiente del negocio de la familia-_

_-mm creí que estarías con nosotros-_

_-veré como le hago para llegar temprano, pero están en su casa-_

_-genial, haré una fiesta en mi casa-_

_-eeeeh?, bien-_

_-hay Quatre, era broma-_

_-ah, me tengo que ir, les avisas a los chicos-_

_-si adiós Quatre-_

_««»»_

_La tarde pasó lentamente, estaba por fin por salir de la oficina, cuando se encontró a alguien que no quería volver a ver._

_-Saren, como te atreves a presentarte ante mi?-_

_-mj, como te dije, quiero terminar con lo que empece-_

_-y crees que lo lograras?-_

_-si, esta vez estas solo-_

_-no los necesito- suspiro -te pido que te vayas, no me gusta pelear- agrego con calma_

_-pues no vine a pelear-_

_-no me interesa a que viniste, solo no quiero verte-_

_Salió de la oficina a paso rápido, para no darle tiempo a cualquier cosa._

_-Quatre- lo llamo aun en su oficina_

_-qué quieres Saren?- apenas pregunto cuando sintió un trapo húmedo en su boca y nariz, logro reaccionar quitando la mano, antes de que el cloroformo afectara todos sus sentido. Al voltear vio a Shigumi sonriendo descaradamente._

_Se alejo de él, tambaleándose, no había sido tan rápido como esperaba, pero aun podía hacer algo. -tu, también?-_

_-no estarás enojado por lo que dije o si?-_

_-por que no me dejan en paz?-_

_-solo queremos algo de ti, no creo que sea mucho problema- Quatre no contesto, pero retrocedió al verlos acercarse._

_Llego hasta las escaleras de servicio, y se escabullo por ahí, no quería pelear, pero eso no significaba que no se defendería, aunque en las condiciones que estaba no podía dar mucha pelea. Tuvo que bajar sujetándose fuertemente del barandal para no caerse, bajo varios pisos, para entrar al área de oficinas, seria muy obvio que iría directamente a la entrada, por eso fue en búsqueda de un guardia, llevaba seguidamente su mano a la cabeza ante el mareo._

_Por fortuna encontró un guardia, que al verlo en ese estado fue en su ayuda._

_-joven Winner se encuentra bien?- se sintió un poco mas seguro al saberse reconocido_

_-ah, no me siento bien podría ayudarme a llegar hasta mi auto- no le gustaba mentir, pero no quería meterse en problemas que no valían la pena._

_-no quiere que lo revisen?-_

_-no se preocupe, no es grave, es solo cansancio-_

_-bien si usted lo dice-_

_-gracias-_

_En el estacionamiento no los vio, sintiéndose mas relajado. El aire nocturno despejo su cabeza, desapareciendo lentamente el mareo. Pero la desesperación y la angustia que sintió al sentirse acosado le llevo a derramar algunas lagrimas en el camino, el chofer se abstuvo de comentario._

_Llego a la mansión, se limpio el rostro para que sus amigos no notaran que estuvo llorando. Pero al entrar y ver que tenia dos visitas no agradables, el mismo coraje salió a flote, olvidando que los expilotos estaban ahí._

_-qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sin titubeos._

_-vaya Quatre esos son modos de hablar- amonesto un chico castaño oscuro de ojos cafés_

_-les pido que se vayan- dijo mas calmado, pero aun con furia_

_-no-, dijo uno de cabello negro y ojos claros_

_-que?-_

_-por lo visto Shigumi y Saren no lo lograron, pero crees que te puedes escapar de nosotros fácilmente- dijo el castaño_

_Quatre no contesto, estaba perdiendo el control, al parecer estos lo habían considerado como un juego, que no lograron terminar. Iba a llamar a alguien pues al parecer estaban dispuestos a cumplir su objetivo._

_Pero un fuerte golpe lo aventó contra uno de los muebles, haciendo que varios objetos le cayeran encima, Quatre por lo golpes se quedo en el piso aturdido._

_-es ahora Zack- dijo el moreno_

_-si Mattew-_

_Lo acomodaron en el piso, sobre algunos cristales que no habían visto, Quatre se quejo por las nuevas heridas, reacciono cuando sintió los besos y las manos en su cuerpo, quiso alejarlos de él, pero no lograba enfocar._

_Escucho unos golpes, y vio que Zack y Mattew caían al suelo, al buscar con la vista, vio a Trowa acercarse, y ayudarlo a levantare._

_-estas bien Quatre?- No contesto, se arrogo a sus brazos llorando, buscando protección, él no era tan fuerte, y los nervios lo traicionaron, Trowa tardo en contestar el abrazo, pero lo rompió rápido al ver algunas manchas de sangre -será mejor que curemos tus heridas- Quatre asintió._

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Capitulo 2

**Recuerdos Amargos**

««»»

Gracias a **Xanae**, Gabz, **alba-chan** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre, mención de HeeroXDuo.

««»»

««»»

_Estaban en el baño de la habitación del rubio, tenia una leve herida en la cabeza, y algunas otras en la espalda, Quatre aun se sentía nervioso, y aun mas al tenerlo cerca, sentir sus manos en su piel, su rostro estaba sonrojado, y agradeció estar de espaldas._

_-donde están Duo y Heero?- pregunto para evitar sentirse incomodo_

_-salieron-_

_-a donde?-_

_-Duo descubrió porque Heero lo fue a visitar-_

_-a si?-_

_-Heero se le declaro y Duo lo acepto así que fueron a festejar, le pidieron dinero a Rasid, después te dirían-_

_-ah- la plática lo había puesto más nervioso, sintió una leve punzada de celos, al saber que sus amigos se encontraban junto mientras que él sufría de amor y decepción._

_Trowa lo hizo voltearse en cuanto termino, Quatre sintió una mirada penetrante recorrer su torso desnudo seguido de una mano que acariciaba su mejilla, conocía esa sensación, una que le indicaba deseo, lujuria, salió del baño, aun sintiendo la mirada encima._

_Busco los ojos de Trowa, los vio recorrer su cuerpo, Quatre se le acerco y lo beso fugazmente pero sin separarse. Los ojos verdes subieron a ver su mirada, Quatre vio una mirada de desconcierto pasar a una que no comprendió del todo._

_Unos brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura, Quatre recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mas alto, mientras sentía las manos recorrer su espalda sin importar sus heridas, a él tampoco le importo, cuanto tiempo había deseado tenerlo cerca, sentir su cuerpo, descubrir su olor._

_Alzo su vista, pudo ver en los ojos de Trowa el deseo, entendió entonces lo que quería, lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez el beso se profundizo en ambas partes, ambos caminaron y cayeron en la cama aun besándose sintió las manos del moreno recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez no detendría a nadie, si entregaría su virginidad seria a alguien que amara, aunque esa persona no sintiera lo mismo._

_-me deseas?- pregunto Quatre, al sentir esa boca recorrer su pecho y abdomen_

_Trowa no le contesto, pero lo miro fijamente, como si quisiera entender la pregunta, Quatre vio la respuesta en ella poco después._

_-tómame- dijo sin dudar pero esquivando la mirada_

_Las manos continuaron su recorrido, Quatre quedo desnudo sin atreverse a hacer los mismo con Trowa, pero este se desvistió a si mismo, sabia que no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía detenerlo, ni detenerse, no era lo que esperaba pero ya había tomado una decisión._

_-te quiero dentro de mi- dijo entre gemidos_

_Trowa se coloco en su entrada, y lo penetro de una sola vez, Quatre tuvo que callar sus gritos, mientras cerraba con fuerzas sus puños en la sabanas, lastimándose con la fuerza que utilizo, el dolor era intenso, varias lágrimas fueron derramadas de sus ojos. Trowa se detuvo, lo miraba confuso._

_-continua- le dijo al verlo mientras se acomodaba, y Trowa comenzó a moverse dentro de Quatre._

_Podía sentir la excitación tras el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero una parte de él le decía que eso estaba mal, no podía entregarse a un amor irreal para huir, impidiéndole disfrutar libremente. Su cuerpo se tenso, supo que todo había terminado, cuando sintió el calor de Trowa dentro de él._

_Sintió a Trowa salir de él, y sentir nuevamente su mirada, esta vez le dolió verlo, saber que solo había sido una noche de deseo, que nunca lo amaría, pero lo único que podía decir es que se entrego al amor, cerro los ojos huyendo de la realidad. Sintió que lo tapaban con una sabana, y escucho el ruido de la puerta cuando él salió. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el llanto no se hizo esperar, se sintió vacío, sin ganas de nada, solo sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro._

_-Trowa- dijo en susurro, se hizo ovillo en su cama y dejo que el sueño le diera la calma que necesitaba su adolorida alma._

ζ ««»» ζ

Había sido apenas la noche pasada, sus ojos rojos se nuevamente se humedecieron, varios gemidos llenos de tristeza salieron de su boca, el dolor físico aun no desaparecía, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón, de su lastimada alma, bajo la vista para ver el objeto en sus manos resplandecer con los rayos de luna. Sentía que ya nada le quedaba nada, ya no había sentido, había sido su amor un pecado?, era por eso que no podía ser amado?, que su cuerpo sirviera solo para satisfacer a otros?.

ζ ««»» ζ

_La alarma del reloj lo obligo a despertarse, su corazón le dolía al igual que su cuerpo, tan solo de recordar lo sucedido llevo a varias lagrimas escaparse de sus hermosos ojos que ahora lucían tristes, opacos._

_Se dispuso a cumplir con sus obligaciones y tratar de olvidar, se baño borrando todo rastro de él de su cuerpo, pero por dentro lo tenia grabado perpetuamente. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde, al llegar al comedor vio a Heero y a Duo, juntos, felices, de nuevo sintió celos, sabiendo que él nunca podría estar como ellos, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos pues no tenia razón para sentirse así, ellos son sus amigos y debería estar feliz al felices y juntos._

_-buenos días chicos- se forzó a sonreír_

_-Hola Quatre, pasaste mala noche?-_

_-si, hay mucho trabajo-_

_-eso significa que no estarás hoy tampoco con nosotros-_

_-no, lo siento Duo, pero tal vez quieran estar mejor solos-_

_-eh?-_

_-Trowa me lo contó-_

_-ooh-_

_-bueno chicos, nos vemos porque ya se me hizo tarde-_

_-adiós-_

_-adiós-_

_Al llegar al auto, nuevas lagrimas salieron, lagrimas de tristeza y soledad, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo. No lo vio a él ahí, pero no sabia… si realmente lo quería ver._

_««»»_

_Al llegar, ya entrada la noche, se alegro de no ver a nadie, y de no haber tenido antes algún percance con esos chicos que lo molestaban. _

_Escucho ruidos en el comedor, se dio cuenta que era hora de la cena, dudo en entrar, sospechando que él estaría ahí; pero no podía seguir escapado, paso todo el día pensando, y había decidió hablar con Trowa._

_Vio a Duo platicando alegremente en la mesa, al buscar el rostro de él lo vio tranquilo, se preguntaba como es que podía permanecer así, mientras él se sentía morir por dentro. Se sentó en la mesa, y se puso a platicar con Duo._

_La cena rápido termino y todos se levantaron a diferentes lugares. Trowa salio rápido ahí, mientras que él aun seguía en su lugar, juntando valor._

_Lo encontró en el jardín, se acerco sigilosamente, no quería molestarlo._

_-Trowa- el aludido volteo, quedaron de frente, pero sin mirarse -tengo algo que decirte-_

_-si es por lo de anoche, no importa-_

_-que?- sabia que no lo amaba, pero saber que lo de anoche no significo nada para él, le dolió mas, no quería llorar, no quería que él supera que tanto le afectaba, pero no podía, era sensible, eso nunca había sido un crimen o si?, así que se decidió -te amo Trowa- y salió huyendo ahí, no quería saber la respuesta._

ζ ««»» ζ

Por eso estaba ahí, después de su huida se refugio en su estudio; miro sus manos, sus muñecas derramaban lagrimas rojas. Alzo su vista, sus ojos acompañaban a sus muñecas en llanto.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, su cuerpo se tenso, no quería que lo vieran, que notaran lo débil que es.

-Quatre- reconoció la voz, he hizo girar la silla, bajando sus manos para no ser descubierto

-Trowa-

-lo que me dijiste hace un momento es verdad-

Bajo la mirada -si, yo te amo- suspiro -perdóname se que nunca me amaras- sus lagrimas parecían no detenerse

-entonces ¿por que te entregaste a mi, si crees eso?- dijo con dolor en su interior

-yo... no lo se... creo que quería que la persona que amaba fuera la primera-

-creí que ya lo habías hecho-

Negó con la cabeza -no, eso es lo que creen todos, pero no me importa- esquivo su mirada

-te entregaste a mi porque me amas?-

-si- Trowa buscaba la respuesta en la mirada que le huía.

-Quatre- el rubio levanto la vista -por que no me lo dijiste en ese momento?-, su voz se oía suave

-eh?, porque no quería que te fueras de mi lado-

-por que crees que haría eso?- el rubio no supo que contestar -Quatre yo también te amo-

Las lagrimas fluían con rapidez en los ojos aqua -pero... pero tu amas a otra persona-

-por que cree eso?-

-hace tiempo fui a buscarte, y te besabas con una chica, no soporte verte con alguien mas y me fui-

-pero yo no la amo, yo te amo a ti, ella solo era una novia para tratar de olvidarte, porque creí que tu no me amabas-, ambos se miraron

-los dos nos equivocamos no lo crees- levanto la vista al techo -lastima que sea demasiado tarde-

-qué quieres decir con eso?, aun no es tarde, nos amamos-

-no,… ya es tarde- levanto sus brazos, Trowa sintió horror al ver las la sangre brotar de las muñecas de quien había conquistado su corazón.

-qué has hecho Quatre?-

-estaba muy triste y… no supe lo que hacia- Trowa lo cargo en brazos y lo saco de ahí para curarlo, pudo sentir la debilidad en el cuerpo de Quatre y temió que realmente fuera muy tarde.

Lo recostó en su cama, la misma que ya habían compartido, las heridas fueron rápidamente atendidas, pero la palidez en Quatre no ayudaba. Se alejaba para llamar a una ambulancia cuando fue detenido.

-Trowa-

-si Quatre?- se coloco a su lado

-no me dejes- suplico

-nunca lo haré, pero tú no me dejes- dijo con tristeza

-no, yo se que estaré bien, porque te tengo a mi lado-

Trowa acomodo algunos cabellos rubios desacomodados, y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo, Quatre se acomodo en ese cuerpo sintiéndolo mas cerca que nunca. El sueño pronto los alcanzo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Trowa se despertó, a su mente llego lo sucedido en la noche, fijo su atención en quien tenia a su lado, ahí estaba dormido tranquilamente, su corazón se relajo. Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar cuanto daño le había hecho, había estado platicando con Zack y Mattew y se había dejado llevar por sus viles palabras, por eso esa noche se confundió al saber que era el primero dentro de ese frágil cuerpo.

No lo había entendido, ni cuando escucho sus llanto; esa noche no había salido del cuarto, pues la necesidad de contemplarlo no lo había dejado, escucho pronunciar su nombre con mucho dolor en esa dulce boca, fue entonces que entendió su error, pero lo dejo dormir, que descansara, esperaría a que despertara.

Pero no pudo verlo en todo ese día, no lo había encontrado en el desayuno y había llegado muy tarde.

Cuando lo llamo en el jardín, y lo vio ahí tan hermoso quería decirle que esa noche no significaba nada para él, que olvidara su error y lo perdonara; pero cuando escucho la confesión de Quatre, esas palabras que tanto deseaba, no supo que hacer, se había quedado clavado en el piso, fue tal su sorpresa que no se había dado cuenta de cuando el corrió de ahí.

Se arrepentía de ser tan lento y no haber podio reaccionar antes, así no tendría que sufrir al ver la palidez de Quatre.

Había salido de la habitación, llego a la cocina ahí estaba Rashid, le pidió que avisara que ese día Quatre no iría a trabajar.

Llevaba una bandeja con comida cuando se encontró a Duo y a Heero-

-Tro amigo a donde vas con esa comida?- pregunto inquisitivamente

-es para Quatre, se siente mal-

-oh, si lo vi algo cansado ayer, esta bien?-

-si-

-Trowa puedo saber porque se lo llevas tu?- la pregunta fue hecha adrede

Lo miro fijamente -Duo, si es lo que tú piensas-

-qué?, si. Ya escuchaste Heero, siguieron nuestro ejemplo-

-somos un mal ejemplo-

-por que dices eso Heero?-

Trowa se alejo de ahí dejándolos discutir.

Entro a la habitación y lo vio aun dormido, la luz del sol entraba a la habitación dándole la visión de ver a un hermoso ángel. Dejo la bandeja a un lado y se sentó a un lado de su ángel, acaricio delicadamente la mejilla, que empezaba a recuperar su color. Vio descubrir los cristales aqua y sonrío.

-Trowa, estas aquí- exclamo alegremente

-te dije que no te dejaría- se agacho y le beso la frente, sonrojando al rubio. -te traje algo de comer-

Quatre se incorporo para quedar sentado -comerás conmigo-

-si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

La noche llego, Quatre estaba en su cuarto mirando las estrellas, pero esta vez su rostro no mostraba tristeza, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y aferrarse a su cuerpo. Quatre tomo los brazos con cariño.

-Quatre, cuando te dije que lo que paso esa noche no significo para mi, me refería que lo olvidaras, quiero que lo volvamos a hacer, y que tu lo disfrutes-

-Trowa- fue todo lo que dijo

El latino lo llevo hasta la cama, esta vez podía ver la mirada resplandeciente de color aqua sin sentirse él mal. El árabe sintió las caricias en su cuerpo, las podía disfrutar sin limitaciones, eran diferentes a la de la primera vez, no eran simples contactos.

Trowa besaba delicadamente cada parte del blanco cuerpo, escuchando los gemidos de placer, cada caricia que se prodigaban eran excelsas, no había limitaciones que les impidieran disfrutar, su respiración aumentaba, antes todos esos sonidos no se habían escuchado tan bien. Quatre sentía descargas recorrer su cuerpo por cada beso en su piel, sus manos ya no se encontraban perdidas en la sabana, sino recorriendo la excitante piel morena.

Una vez mas Trowa se introdujo en el pequeño cuerpo, pero esta vez no fue una invasión, fue una unión de cuerpos, de almas entregándose el amor mutuo. Sus cuerpo se movían a la par, se veían con amor, se besaban sintiéndose juntos, correspondidos.

Unidos ahora después de tanto tiempo, olvidando complicaciones.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
